A portable communication receiver includes receiver circuitry for demodulating a received radio frequency signal. One type of receiver circuitry is called a "ZERO-IF" circuit, which is a low cost radio receiver. Most implementations of a ZERO-IF circuit include double balanced mixers followed by integrated low pass channel filters. Noise and dynamic range limitations typically force high current drain in the mixer and in the initial stages of a baseband channel filter. In addition, the second order input stage of each baseband filter consumes considerable current.
It is desirable to minimize current drain in these stages without compromising noise figure or selectivity.